vicious temptations
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: There are desires that are fulfilled, and there are desires that gnaw at your heart until you're driven to the most desperate of measures. Rosalie Hale knows this better than most. drabblefic/post breakingdawn


**[A/N]** Hi, again...FF just stuffed up and now I have to write this over again, I'm pissed.

Anyway, I decided to write this Twilight drabblefic instead of sleeping...it's a little dark, but nothing too graphic

I will be posting the next chapter of YDW? very soon, most probably this weekend...yay!

I got an award for my Journalism class, I'm extremely happy...even though I wanna be a vet XP

Hope you likeeeeee:

* * *

><p>Rosalie wanted a normal future; one filled with dreams of grandeur and elegance; of family, fame and fortune.<p>

And children. Especially children.

When the dashing, rich Royce King waltzed into her life, she felt so close to ger goal. She tried to get married to him as soon as possible, so that her plans for the perfect life could be set in motion.

He told her to wait: they had time, why rush into things?

So she waited.

The very next night, he raped her.

* * *

><p>Rosalie hated being a vampire. She hated the cold, hard shell she was confined to. She hated how she was more dead than living. She couldn't age; she couldn't change.<p>

She couldn't have children.

It frustrated her that she was so damn close to achieving her life's goals.

And now she didn't even have a life anymore.

* * *

><p>Immortal children. The idea filled her with so much hope.<p>

She could have a child to look after.

Of course, she wouldn't age (and neither would the child), but it gave her a sense of satisfaction to know that it wasn't the end of her parenting dreams.

She saw the child before it saw her. Its mother had left it, crying on the street.

So she took it before anyone noticed.

Rosalie sunk her teeth into the warm flesh of the toddler's neck, enjoying the rush that human blood gave her - a rush she'd never experienced before.

Too late, she realized her goal of transforming the child, and the broken carcass lay in her arms.

She felt a twinge of pain for the mother who had just lost her child, but it was small, and easily ignored.

She dumped the child, vowing to try again the next day, when she might have more luck.

Later that night, the Volturi passed a law banning the creation of immortal children.

* * *

><p>When she saw his face, Rosalie knew she had to save him.<p>

Those captivating eyes. That gorgeous, dimpled smile. The cocky smirk that adorned his lips, even in near-death.

It stopped Rosalie in her tracks, and she was overcome with a furious wanting.

She picked up the almost-dead body gently, taking care not to disturb it too much.

The tantalizing smell of his blood was overpowering, but she knew that she needed to resist.

Carrying him home to Carlisle was the toughest thing she had done in her existence. The blood tempted her ever so greatly, but she pressed on, her determination stronger than any instinctual urges.

She gave the body to Carlisle, hoping it wasn't too late. She couldn't have turned the man herself, as she remembered what had happened to the child, but she knew Carlisle could.

After the three days of tortured screams, the insanely cute young man opened his blood-red eyes for the first time.

"You're the angel that brought me here," he breathed, reaching out to touch her face.

She laughed, the soft tinkling sound like windchimes in a mild breeze. "Name?" she asked, holding his hand to her cheek.

"Emmett. I'm Emmett McCarty."

Emmett McCarty. The name sounded like sweet honey resounding in Rosalie's mind.

She had half of her dream family. Now, all she needed were the children...

* * *

><p>Rosalie was daydreaming. Visions of a tiny baby with curly black hair, ice blue eyes and adorable little dimples adorning the side of his face flitted through her overactive mind.<p>

She. Wanted. Emmett's. Baby.

She cursed her life (existence, whatever) for taking away that possibility.

She would trade anything for the chance to have a baby with Emmett - even Emmett himself.

* * *

><p>Edward pissed her off. Bella pissed her off. And now they were both pissing her off together.<p>

Rosalie hated the shadows under Bella's eyes. She hated the human's haggard appearance. She hated the way Bella didn't even have the energy to move.

But most of all, Rosalie hated the round swell of Bella's stomach.

Why? Because it was the embodiment of everything Rosalie had ever wanted.

A child. A perfect mixture of herself and her partner.

She hated Edward even more though.

He wanted to throw away the child, like a useless piece of junk.

That's why Rosalie stayed with Bella. She wanted to help the child.

* * *

><p>Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The very name filled Rosalie with so much hope.<p>

At last, she could have her own child. Her own mini-Emmett. He would grow up, but still live forever!

He wouldn't be hers biologically, of course, but as long as it was half-Emmett, she was okay with it.

All she needed was a willing human host...

* * *

><p>Rosalie found someone to carry her child. The nameless human woman was obsessed with vampires, and when offered the chance to carry one's child, she pounced on the offer.<p>

She didn't know she would die, but it didn't matter.

Under Rosalie's instruction, Emmett had been practicing gentle sex with various hookers - escorts, Rosalie corrected herself.

Everything was timed perfectly, and Rosalie's baby was created.

Waiting for a month and a half was the toughest thing Rosalie had ever done. But she managed to still keep it out of Edward's head, as did Alice.

At last, the room was filled with screams, spattered blood, and the sound of tearing flesh.

* * *

><p>Rosalie held little Henry Emmett Hale-Cullen for the first time.<p>

He was everything she had ever dreamed of - a perfect mini-Emmett.

She confessed her schemings to the other Cullens, playing with the baby all the while.

They were horrified, but accepted her decision, as good family members would.

* * *

><p>Rosalie's child captured the heart of everyone.<p>

Even the shape-shifter-wolves, who were so reluctant at first, grew to fall in love with Henry as they had with Renesmee.

Maybe it was because Leah had imprinted on him, though.

* * *

><p>Whatever the cost, Rosalie had given in to her vicious temptations.<p>

It paid off.

Now she had her family.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** Woah. Some of those drabbles are so fucking short! They seemed way longer when I typed them on Notes...

Meh. Hopefully it was good-ish...?

kat xx


End file.
